Love Dunk!
by Niji Uindo
Summary: Draco does an experiment that Hermione is gonna LOVE! Whether she likes it or not...


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the stories they were in  
A/N( This one is a bit messy and Dark. It's got consensual with underline non con as she is under a potion. Warning language and sexual yah Anyway here it goes Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors)

It was late in the evening when Hermione was doing her rounds. She had her brown hair pulled into a tight bun. Her black robes swished as she walked down the halls. Listening for even the slightest noise. Ron was suppose to be sneaking up to see her any minute and she smiled at the thought of this. Long kisses in the dark halls that seemed to last forever. If Malfoy didn't ruin it with his presents.

Twice she and Ron had been caught by him. The first time she had been terrified. Once when they were kids Draco had gone to McGonagall and rated them all out. She expected the slimy weasel to smirk and walk strait up to her but instead he just looked at them and slinked away into the dark. It had taken her a few seconds to get Ron to stop kissing her neck but by the time he did Draco was long gone.

The next day she waited for one of the teachers to approach her with punishment or reprimand. How could she have been so foolish to relinquish on her duties for a few blissful minutes with her boyfriend. Yet nothing had happened and a week went by. Ron snuck up on her last week and the two had been making out. Both Ron and Hermione were surprised when Draco walked up to them and said, "All is quiet on the north end I'm going to walk the library and head up to the Southern end."

Hermione felt so embarrass but Ron had just laughed it off and thought for once Draco might not be so bad. Hermione saw Draco the next day and walked up to him wanting to explain just what she had been doing and that it wouldn't happen again. After she gave him a speech on how she was sorry and her actions were inappropriate for a brief second he looked at her and she saw some of the old younger Draco Malfoy the sneaky bastard that she despised. He smirked at her and said, "It's all right Granger you get your dirt washed off how you can…"

Hermione's mouth had dropped and she felt like she had been slapped in the face. Never had anyone said something so rude to her. Draco just chuckled and walked away. For weeks she and Ron had not made out in the halls because of what he said. Yet somehow Ron had convinced her not to let Draco ruin their joy. He told her that what Draco thought meant nothing even though she hadn't told Ron just what he had said Ron would have blown a fuse and that wouldn't have been good for anyone.

As it neared Midnight and the end of her shift she couldn't see Ron anywhere she was scared he might have been caught by one of the teachers. Walking she saw that the door to the great hall was ajar. She heard some noise and for a second she thought she had heard Ron whimpering.

Hermione took out her wand and walked in slowly. What she saw both puzzled and horrified her. The front row of tables was gone. Where they normally were there were two large objects. One was a large glass box that Hermione could see held red potion.

The other item looked like a scale. It was large like it could weigh humans. One side was empty and the other side had a golden statue that looked like Ron. It stood almost straight but it looked terrified. Hermione looked at it and couldn't wouldn't believe that was her Ron. It was just a look alike statue that was it. She rushed to him calling out to him "Ron,"

"He can't hear you," said a low sly voice. Hermione looked to see Draco sitting behind the teachers table. He sat at Professors Dumbledore's chair with his feet on the table. His blonde hair fluffed out and his hands together like he had been sitting there pondering something, He wasn't wearing his black robe but a black turtle neck and black slacks. He looked at her watching her reaction.

"What have you done….What did you do to Ron," said Hermione. She held out her wand angrily and walked up to him.

"I'm just doing a little experiment,"

"EXPERIMENT!!!!!!!!!" UNDO WHAT YOU'VE DONE" said Hermione she stopped in front of Ron hoping it could be undone. He shined golden and she looked at his face horror struck.

Draco sighed and took his feet off the table standing up he stretched. Hermione held her wand. UNDO IT NOW OR I';LL BLAST YOU TO BITS,"

"Ha,,, but then he'll be stuck like that,"

"Why, why have you done this,"

"I can't tell you just yet it will contaminate the outcome,"

"Outcome you sick bastard you can't use people like this,"

"He volunteered," said Draco,

"He did not….he would never volunteer to be turned into Gold especially by you,"

"Oh but he did after the experiment is over you can ask him yourself'

"What experiment is this,"

"Step on the other end of the scale and I'll show you,"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," said Hermione.

She decided she was done with this and when to cast Stupify. That way she could tie Draco up and run and get a Professor they could change him back. She shouted the spell and Draco tilted his head amused at the mud blood. The wand flew from her hand and Draco held his out catching it. Hermione's gasped in Panic. How had he done that what spell could do that.

Draco smiled, "You can have this back at the end,"

Hermione looked to Ron and then turned running to the door she screamed out running hoping someone would hear and come. Yet the doors slammed shut before she could reach them it was like a night mare. Draco jumped onto the head table and walked back and forth on it, "I personally have all night but Ron might be a little sore if we keep him like this."

"You loathsome pig YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS," yelled Hermione

Draco looked at her and pocketed her wand 'When you ready Hermione,"

Hermione balled her fist and glared at him. She didn't want to do anything but she didn't have much of a choice. There was nothing else she could do she would just have to play along till she walked slowly over to the large scale and he smiled as she climbed on it. She stood next to Ron and a tear fell from her face as she looked at him.

She looked at Draco, "Now what."

Draco looked at her and took out his wand. Hermione winced as he pointed it at her and said "Flari,"

Hermione was surprised when her head fell out of her bun and fell down at her sides,'

Before she could question him Draco casted Razex,'

Hermione's eyes shot wide with panic. She knew that spell it had been one Ron had asked for. He had wanted to know if there was a way to rip clothes off of someone. Hermione had found a spell but hadn't told him cause she didn't think it was an important spell to master for him.

Hermione's clothes ripped off her and she screamed covering herself. "You bastard,"

Draco licked his lips as he saw her. "My my Hermione how did you manage to hide those perfect double D's behind your robes. Now that is what I call magic,"

Hermione glared at him as she tried to cover herself. She was about to call him something nasty. When he concentrated on her and flicked his wand wisp rearing Leviosa. Hermione flew into the air and she screamed. She let go of covering herself and kicked and squirmed. Draco dropped Hermione in the glass box and she fell into the red liquid she gasped sucking in the potion ion as she kicked about trying to get around in it so she wouldn't drown she must have taken so much of it in she felt woozy and weird.

Draco set his wand on himself and cast Razex, His clothes ripped off to show his pale body. He had a slight indent of abs and a muscular build he'd been working on for the past few years. Waiting for this day. Draco took his member as he watched Hermione cough and gasp getting her footing. She stood in the tank.

He casted Extex, Making him able to indur more and Perik to prevent any unwanted half breads. He'd been waiting for this month for nearly a year. He had mastered all of these spells and he had mastered the Love potion.

Hermione wiped the red potion out of her eyes and looking to Draco she felt suddenly happy to see him excited. She slowly climbed out of the glass box and Draco went to her helping her down he held her as she slid around a bit. She was covered in his love potion and unable to stop herself. She kissed him. Draco smiled and kissed her back. She pulled at his hair and rubbed up against him like a cat in head. Draco chuckled as he rand his hands crossed her breasts. They were now his. Every bit of Hermione Granger was his and for the next few days if he wanted and no one could change that.

Draco smiled and threw her to the floor. She fell back a bit alarmed hitting the floor hard and sliding with from the goo. She fell on her back and her beasts bounced as Draco hit the floor. He buried his face in them thinking of how many nights he had tossed and turned wanting to do this. He slowly licked each nipple before cupping the min his mouth he felt them up and down with his hands and she moaned in please. After tonight no one was going to be as good as him and he laughed.

He was going to make sure she remembered all this and the way she felt and all while her boyfriend Ron watched. He may have been gold but he was completely aware. Something Hermione wouldn't know till the end.

Draco ran his hands across Hermione's flat stomach and was surprised she'd been hiding such a great body from him Hermione called out to him ," Make love to me Draco take me take me,"

Oh I will Mudblood I will. "DID YOU HEAR THAT WEASILY YOUR GIRLFIENDS GOT AN ITCH ONLY I CAN SCRACTCH.

Draco turned Hermione on her stomach and grabbed her hair. He positioned himself at her opening and entered her. She was a virgin and winced at the sudden entrance. Draco wasn't gentle knowing she wouldn't protest. Hermione moaned out so in love with him it didn't matter what he did. He laughed and began to buck inside her as she winced. Soon the pain passed and she could feel pleasure rip through her body and she pressed herself back against him. Draco loved it she was like a hungry whore. He knew she would be like this all Mudblood Witches were hungry for a pureblood cock.

He knew that since he was a kid and knew Hermione was one the way she was always running after Ron the only pure blood in her group. He let go of her hair and he grasped her hips pulling at them over and over drawing her onto him he felt himself go so deep he knew she'd been feeling it for days. Draco felt as her muscles tightened all around him and she squirmed her arms out uncontrollably as she came for the first time ever. She screamed out DRACO!!!!!!!!!!

Her muscles were so tight that he would have cum right there if it weren't for the spell he cast. He smiled when her muscles loosened and pulled out. He flipped her around and she panted like a dog. He dragged her across the floor that was covered in red potion. She was dazed giggling to herself so in love with Draco she smiled at him as he pushed inside her again. He let himself go completely on top of her and pounded down on her. All those days he had practiced pushups. The muggles sure knew how to do it he had to give them that. He had her wrap her legs around him and she scratched into his back as he trailed large hickies down her neck. She moaned again and he looked into her eyes as she came again and again and again. Finally he took off the spell ready for his release. He jerked her in the air falling on his back he told her to ride him till he cam.

Hermione bucked on top of him like she was riding a horse. Her breast bounced as she let her head fall back. It was the most beautiful sight ever to Draco. The way the lights shined made her glow and the tightness around his dick was unlike anything else. She was better than most the pure blood bithces he fucked nightly. He let himself go and came hard inside her as she continued to bounce on top of him. After he had emptied inside her. He let her lay on him for a bit and he smelled her sweet hair and felt her sweet skin as she collapsed exhausted. For a brief second he himself felt drunk with love. It had to be the potion though. Even though he knew he was immune to his own potion he just couldn't and wouldn't admit he loved this mud blood.

The nights in the library he had watched her following her in the halls. The way he hated how she looked at him never smiling never showing him the affection he craved. Angry he pushed her off him. He couldn't let her effect him like this. He had got what he wanted he had humiliated her in front of the one she loved he had taken her innocence and after he gave her the love potion antidote she would hate herself bitterly. Draco smiled. He got up leaving her on the floor he dressed. Then started to clean up taking the bat away moving the scale. Putting weasel next to Hermione still golden and solid.

He grabbed a bucked of antidote for the love pointing and threw it on the sleeping mud blood. She slept light an angel on her stomach her legs spread. He took a vile and pulled her up she protested lightly in her sleep as he cured her of the remainder of the potion before letting her drop back down. He turned Ron back.

Ron winced in pain and rolled on the floor screaming from what he had just come out of and what he had just seen. Draco cast a sleeping spell on him. He didn't want him waking Hermione just yet. Draco took one last look at her naked form and was about to leave when he smiled reaching into his pocket her wand. Yes he had promised to give it back. He smiled….And decided to put it somewhere she couldn't miss.

After he placed it he put his hands in his pocket and slowly whistled as he walked down the great all leaving through the doors. "Good NIGHT Hermione!!! The pleasure was all mine. " and with that he shut the door laughing. As his laughter faded Hermione opened her eyes….

Thank you for reading hope it wasn't too bad


End file.
